David Haller (FX)
Summary David Haller is the son of an extremely powerful telepath, and is one of the most dangerous mutants alive. From a young age, he was thought to have schizophrenia due to the Shadow King, an immensely powerful parasitic mutant that wanted his power. He went from psychologist to psychologist, eventually ending up in the Clockworks Mental Institution. This eventually led him into being pressed into war between the Government and other mutants. He seeks to hone his powers, while stopping the Shadow King from taking his body and saving his sister from the Government. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, Low 5-B with his powers Name: David Haller, "Legion, the world killer" Origin: Legion (FX) Gender: Male Age: 20’s Classification: Mutant, Former vessel for the Shadow King, Potential world-ending threat Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Teleportation, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Capable of turning people into animals or clouds of smoke, merging them with their surroundings, etc.), Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation and Negation (Muted all sounds in his home), Time Manipulation (Can both slow and stop the flow of time), Weather Manipulation (His mere presence was capable of causing a massive storm over the desert), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of generating lightning), Clairvoyance, Levitation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Wiped select memories from Syd's mind), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, BFR (Can shunt people's minds into an alternate reality created from his own, rendering their physical forms vacant), Potential Intangibility (Seems to be able to use his reality warping to alter the material state of himself and others), Resistance to Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Time Manipulation (Able to resist and counter many of Amahl Farouk's powers, which are nearly identical to his own) Attack Potency: Human level physically, Small Planet level with his powers (Is classified as a "worldbreaker", and was illustrated as being capable of splitting the Earth in two). Most of his powers ignore durability. Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Casually caught several bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, at least Superhuman with telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class, can likely be augmented far higher with his own abilities Durability: Human level naturally, Small Planet level with his powers (Can defend against attacks from Amahl Farouk, who is his peer in terms of power). The nature of his powers can make him difficult to harm when they are active. Stamina: Average naturally, seemingly limitless for his astral self Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, though his schizophrenia can sometimes impact his decisions Weaknesses: As demonstrated by the Choke, an extremely specific frequency of sound can nullify his mutant abilities for a few minutes. Struggles with his own schizophrenia. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' This was one of his first abilities, that he gained control of. This ability allows his read the minds of others and control them. As he gained more control, his power grew to new heights. David was able to mentally overpower the Shadow King and force it out of its current host, forcing it to flee. Because of the strength of his mind, other mutants with powers that deal with the mind may meet some sort of resistance and prevent those powers from successfully being used on him such as when he blocked Ptonomy Wallace from using his memory manipulation powers on him. **'Illusion Creation:' David can create telepathic illusions, and influence multiple people at once. **'Astral Projection:' Using his psychic abilities, David is able to enter the Astral plane. In the Astral plane, time is vastly slowed down, allowing the user, to communicate with other telepaths on this plane. He is able capable of using the Astral Plane in combat against other telepaths, like the Shadow King. *'Matter Manipulation:' As part of his power, David is capable of manipulating and altering matter. When the Shadow King was in control of his body, he was able to fuse soldiers with the environment using this ability. When confronting the men that took his sister Amy, David was able to make the ground "melt" then put it back to his normal state so that the soldiers were imprisoned in the ground. *'Teleportation:' This ability allows David to travel long distances in an instant. David is capable of teleporting others along with him. This power first manifested while in the MRI, when due to fear, he teleported the entire machine. This ability is usually accompanied by a glow of energy, before he teleports. *'Reality Warping:' He is capable of altering reality using his immense psychic power. Despite being one of his most powerful abilities, it is this one that he has the least control over. When someone else was in his body, they were capable of casually removing every door from his mental institution. This is an incredibly dangerous ability, and if used carelessly could have severe negative consequences. *'Telekinesis:' He is able to move objects using this ability. As he gained more control over his abilities, his strength grew. He went from simply flinging kitchen appliances, to being able to casually put a large amount of soldiers in a pile. **'Telekinetic Levitation:' David levitates into the air, and flies towards his opponent as he did when he confronted the Shadow King. *'Energy Manipulation:' He is capable of manipulating energy, as a defense. When he was going to be electrocuted, he was able to send the electricity back burning his interrogators. By snapping his fingers David can create a flash of light that disintegrates human bodies. **'Energy Field Generation:' While charging at the Shadow King, David was able to generate a blue hued bubble of energy around himself, to protect himself from the impact. *'Sound Dampening:' He was able to completely remove all sound from an entire house and the surrounding area outside of it, making the entire space completely silent. *'Time Manipulation:' After being shot at by bullets, David temporarily froze time. Allowing him and others to move freely in the Astral plane. *'Electricity Manipulation:' David was able to generate arcs of lightning from his body, while running towards the Shadow King. *'Clairvoyance:' David is able to see things happening in other places, he was able to see that his sister was in distress, while he was sitting alone on a dock. Note: The creator of the series has stated multiple times that Legion is not a part of the X-Men film universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Legion (FX) Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5